User blog:YourLocalArtist/Local's Updates on DWTD Original
Updates *Mew's games with your ideas are adventurous games where it shows the bean going on an adventure except mishap's and phoney's games, like surfing, skiing, windsurfing, hot air balloon riding, segway riding, horse riding, motocross riding, inline skating, snowboarding, ufo riding on a desert, kitesurfing, wingsuit flying, hoverboarding, camel riding, skateboarding, kayaking, swimming, hang gliding, paragliding, parasailing, parachuting, paramotoring, snowkiting, snowmobiling, airplane riding, xmas sleigh riding, tractor riding, combine harvester riding, pickup truck riding, firetruck riding, ATV riding, quad bike riding, luging, astronaut floating, asteroid riding, walking on moon, ufo riding on space, canoeing, running a marathon, running, sledding, tobogganing, helicopter riding, walking on wings of a giant plane, scuba diving, flying with balloons, jetpack riding, superhero flying, magic carpet riding, moose riding, walking on mars, mars rover riding, lunar rover riding, bodyboarding and excavator riding etc.... **Avoiding obstacles by skills & actions include tilting up and down, swiping left and right similar to Doomed's Trash Dash, swiping up and down, dragging up and down, dragging to move a lot very fast, tilting left or right, tapping to jump over obstacles, holding to duck under obstacles, swiping, tilting to move a lot slowly, dragging left or right, swiping left or right, tapping to go left or right, holding to go up and let go to land, holding to go up and let go to go down, holding to go down and let go to go up, tapping to go up or down, tap to land on floor or ceiling, aiming the arrow with bean's silhouette at the end, moving up and down, holding to jump high then holding to land slowly and tapping to fly up and let go to go down. Catching items by doing these actions & skills. *Hobby games except mishap's and phoney's minigames, appearance of hobby game is bean showing doing a hobby, like playing guitar, playing electric guitar, playing flute, playing piano, dancing, singing, playing drums, gardening, playing tennis, playing soccer, playing american football, playing basketball, playing baseball, playing saxophone, fishing, playing trumpet, playing xylophone & cooking etc..... *It shows the bean reaching to destination by tapping slowly 7 times, holding to go, tapping fast & tapping fast reach 50m. *It shows the bean balancing by tilting to balance similar to Calamity's Stand Firm. *It shows the bean, tapping at right times similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. *Bean showing or non-bean showing are other minigames. *Adventurous & Hobby Characters are Numpty, Hapless, Pillock, Dippy, Dummkopf, Dimwit, Stupe, Lax, Clod, Panda, Doomed (Out of bag), Numskull, Bungle (Out of dryer or any item), Dunce, Calamity, Ninny, Botch, Doofus, Stumble, Bonehead, Putz, Klaus & Slaptery. *Custom characters like Catastrophe, Dummo, Inky, Cowhead, Toxic, Energy, Witchy, Cow, Ballet, Quill, Da Vinci, Magic, Iris, Imbecile, Buzz, Work, Pighead, Drummer, Volcano, Super, Mummy, Arthur, Police and tell me custom characters. Halloween, Holiday, Pirate and Valentines minigames Hearts and Crafts, The Brake-Up, Death is Like a Box of Chocolates, Snow Problem, Cham-Pain, Much Abrew, Nailed It!, Candy Catch, Board to Death, Cannon Crash, and Best Chest are no longer available. Claus-Trophobia will stay, but the character's name in practice mode will be renamed from "Holiday Santa" to "Klaus". New characters in train station Clod, Phoney, Klaus, Slaptery & new characters will be unlockable in train station. 1st Minigames *Slaptery has running and tap to jump over slippery surfaces. If you win, Slaptery takes the train when it comes. If you lose, he slips onto train tracks and gets hit. (Slippery Surface) *Catastrophe has wrecking ball. Tilt to try and get the ball stable so catastrophe can jump off, if you win, she jump's off and looks smug, if you lose, she falls off and gets her head squished once again, resulting in failure. (Ball Fall) *A shark is trying to attack Dummo. Appearance is Dummo on an island and a shark trying to kill him. Tap at the correct times to calm shark down similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, Dummo feeds shark a fish. If you lose, shark eats Dummo. (???) *Inky is trying to drink ink. The gameplay color is dark blue. Drag Inky to avoid ink. If you win, Inky drinks lemonade. If you lose, Inky drinks ink and he becomes poisoned. (???) *Cowhead has shooting cacti. shoot 3-5 cacti, If you win, Cowhead goes to barber. If you lose, cowhead is injured by cactus. (???) 2nd Minigames *Phoney has catching his falling phone. Tap phone to catch it. If you win, Phoney will talk on his phone and take the train. If you lose, Phoney jumps onto train track to rescue phone and gets hit by train. (Falling Phone) *Klaus has ???. (???) 3rd Minigames *Numpty has ???. (???) *Hapless has ???. (???) *Pillock has ???. (???) *Dippy has ???. (???) *Dummkopf has ???. (???) *Dimwit has ???. (???) *Stupe has ???. (???) *Lax has ???. (???) *Clod has removing his chainsaws and claws. (???) *Doomed has removing his bag. Tap the ends of the tie-off in order, starting from one, ending with three (the highest number). If you win, Doomed is freed but prison cage falls on drug dealer, Doomed walks away. If you lose, Doomed struggles to open the bag, and gets whacked by the drug dealer, resulting in failure. (Bag Drag) *Numskull has ???. (???) *There is a cutscene where Bungle is spinning the dryer as usual. You have to unplug the cord in the outlet of the dryer for the dryer to turn off. If you win, Bungle comes out of dryer. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (???) *Mishap has cooking a jelly. Pour the jelly correctly to line. (???) *Dunce has ???. (???) *Calamity has ???. (???) *Ninny has ???. (???) *Botch has ???. (???) *Doofus has ???. (???) *Stumble has ???. (???) *Bonehead has ???. (???) *Putz has ???. (???) *Phoney has ???. (???) *Klaus has ???. (???) *Slaptery has ???. (???) Custom Characters *Catastrophe, an bean who is the singer and Doomed's sister. *Dummo, an bean who is the shark trainer and Stupe's dad. *Inky, an bean who doesn’t drink ink. *Cowhead, a bean who is the cowboy. *Toxic, an bean who eats non-poisonous food. *Witchy, a bean who is the witch. *Cow, who is anthropomorphic, earlier 4 legged. *Ballet, a bean who is the ballerina. *Quill, a bean who is the pirate. *Energy, a bean who is an athlete. *Da Vinci, an bean who is the painter. *Iris, an bean who is the Martian. *Imbecile, an bean who is the time traveler. *Magic, a bean who is the magician. *Work, a bean who plays video games. *Buzz, a bean who has a brain hat and is a scientist. *Pighead, a bean who is the ice hockey player. *Drummer, a bean who is the drummer. *Volcano, a bean whose head has fireproof volcano. *Super, a bean who is the superhero. *Mummy, a bean who is the Egyptian. *Arthur, a bean who is the King Arthur of Dumb Castle. *Police, a bean who is the policeman. Category:Blog posts Category:Don't delete this wiki and don't be bad